The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to air cycle machines and, more particularly, to bypass housing in air cycle machines.
Conventional aircraft environmental control systems incorporate an air cycle machine, also referred to as an air cycle cooling machine, for use in cooling and dehumidifying air for an aircraft cabin. Such air cycle machines may include two or more wheels disposed at axially spaced intervals along a common shaft. The wheels are part of, for example, a compressor rotor, a turbine rotor, a fan rotor, an additional turbine rotor, or an additional compressor rotor. In some cases the turbine or turbines drive both the compressor and the fan.
On aircraft powered by turbine engines, the air to be conditioned in the air cycle machine is typically compressed air bled from one or more compressor stages of the turbine engine. In conventional systems, this bleed air passes through the air cycle machine compressor where it is further compressed. The compressed air is passed through a heat exchanger to cool the compressed air sufficiently to remove moisture and dehumidify the air. The dehumidified compressed air is expanded in the turbine of the air cycle machine to both extract energy from the compressed air so as to drive the shaft and also to cool the expanded turbine exhaust air before it is supplied to the aircraft cabin as conditioned cooling air.